


Anything in Green

by inquisitor_tohru



Series: Far Above the Moon [20]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, MayThe4th Treat, Minor Jannah/Rose Tico, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Stormtrooper Rebellion, Stormtrooper Rehabilitation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:46:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23985529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inquisitor_tohru/pseuds/inquisitor_tohru
Summary: "Finn said to let you know we've got two more."
Series: Far Above the Moon [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/536698
Comments: 10
Kudos: 24
Collections: May the 4th Be With You Star Wars Fanworks Exchange 2020





	Anything in Green

**Author's Note:**

  * For [incognitajones](https://archiveofourown.org/users/incognitajones/gifts).



> I loved the idea of Jannah and Company 77 helping to rehabilitate stormtroopers after the war - what an amazing prompt! I hope you enjoy this little treat :)

Jannah perched on a bale of hay as she busied herself with the braids in Ferrule's mane. The only other person she could rely on to take care of the orbak was Rose. Ferrule could be temperamental, but had apparently taken a shine to the mechanic, and the feeling was mutual. Yesterday Beaumont had tried to groom the orbak, and ended up on his arse after Ferrule knocked him over a feeding trough. It had made Jannah laugh, reminding her of the first time she tried to mount Ferrule. The orbaks were naturally gentle creatures, but had no qualms about asserting themselves - though Jannah noted that she'd never known one of them to seriously injure anyone.

"Hey, Jannah!" Rose appeared in the doorway of the makeshift barn, holding a big bag of oats. "Finn said to let you know we've got two more. Don't worry about this old softie," she said, playfully patting Ferrule's behind. "He'll be just fine with me." _Two more._ They weren't exactly coming in droves, but it was never only about the numbers - that was First Order thinking.

"Then I'd best be right there. See you later, and behave while I'm gone. That means _both_ of you." Rose smiled up at her like butter wouldn't melt, but Jannah knew better. She grinned, giving Rose a quick peck on the lips before she had the chance for a rebuttal, and set off on her way to the command center.

The base in the Klosslands had been far less hectic over the past few months. The battles went on across the galaxy, but the war had ended. Even the First Order knew it. But she remembered what it was like before the battle on Ansett Island, before the officers had ordered them to fire on civilians. She, Forten, Jayelle and the others hadn't gone there with the expectation or intent of murdering islanders in cold blood. That wasn't exactly the kind of thing General Hux advertised in their daily propaganda vids.

A stormtrooper's role was simple. They were an extension of the First Order itself, born to stamp out signs of resistance with their perfectly shined boots, to bring peace and order to the galaxy. There was no point in worrying about politics - that wasn't part of their education. Even the junior officers didn't bother debating politics, at least not openly. Matters of law and governing were for the Supreme Leader and High Command to concern themselves with.

Jannah hadn't needed an education in galactic politics to know that massacring civilians had fuck all to do with peace or order, and neither had the others. Neither had Finn. But she knew not all stormtroopers witnessed such brutality firsthand. Some of them even participated in rescue missions, though she did wonder just how many of those were staged. In a sense, it didn't really matter - for the First Order troopers those villagers hailed as heroes and keepers of the peace, it was _real_. When you believed you were doing good it was easier not to look in the shadows. But that was changing. Without clear orders or even a proper chain of command, the remnants of the First Order were rapidly falling apart. That's where Jannah and Company 77 came in.

Finn gave her an easy smile as she walked in, keeping one eye on the shipping readouts.

"Here to size up our new recruits?"

"In a manner of speaking," she said, "but don't worry, it's hardly an official inspec-" when she saw the two recruits, clad in armor crusted with mud, she trailed off.

They were children. Brother and sister, maybe. She'd known it could happen, that there were plenty of stormtrooper kids still out there, but so far they were the first to be brought here.

"As I was saying," she pressed on, "it's not like the kind of inspections you'll be used to. We just need to find you some fresh clothes that fit, that's all." The one on the left, a girl with red hair and copper skin who couldn't have been older than ten, raised her hand to ask permission to speak. "Yes?"

"Have you got anything in green?" Jannah grinned big.

"You know what, I'll bet we've got emerald green, olive green, seafoam green…Let's have Threepio over here measure you up and I'll go find you something. How about you?" The boy shrugged, still clutching his helmet like he was scared to let it go. Black, then - like the bodysuit he was used to wearing. They were going to have their work cut out for them with this one, she could tell. Still, he handed Threepio his helmet without a fuss.

It was a start.


End file.
